Confesiones De Tequila
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Con alcohol de más, a cualquiera se le va la boca. USAMex/USMex


Alfred se levantó muy de madrugada. No prendió las luces del pasillo porque sentía que se iba a deslumbrar. Caminó acostumbrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad de la casa de México y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua.

Esperaba que no le molestara a México el hecho de andar husmeando en su cocina. Alegaba tener todo en orden, aunque más bien, tenía las cosas revueltas unas con otras, pero sabía dónde estaba cada una.

Caminó descalzo sobre los cálidos azulejos adornados y atravesó el arco de la sala que daba acceso a su destino, encontrando una figura delgada sentada en la barra que la dividía del comedor. En la esquina, se encontraba un mueble me madera con puertitas que guardaba variadas bebidas alcohólicas y a un lado, una lacena con puertas con cristal que exhibían copas de vidrio y vasitos, así que podía decirse que era un mini bar.

La luz del comedor estaba encendida. México se giró alerta al escuchar los talones entrando a la sala y de su bota, sacó una pequeña pistola, apuntando con precisión.

-Hey! Hey! Calm down! Calm down! Soy yo! América!- dijo levantando las manos en el aire.

México bajó la pistola y la guardó de nuevo.

-¡Pinche gringo! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?- gruño-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Siento haberte asustado, pero mismo pregunto, honey. ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí y bebiendo?- la chica tenía una botella de tequila junto a su codo y un pequeño vaso tequilero a la mitad. Lo tomó entre sus labios y de un trago lo vació.

-Esta es mi casa- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno, en eso tiene toda la razón-Estados Unidos vaciló en el arco unos segundos antes de preguntar-¿Puedo acompañarte?

México abrió la boca para negarse, pero decidió que era un acto muy infantil. Suspiró y asintió.

Estados Unidos se sentó a un lado de ella mientras se estiraba para tomar otro vasito. Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la iluminación de la sala.

-Aquí tienes- le pasó la bebida mientras México se servía de nuevo y nuevamente vaciaba de un trago el vaso.

Él fue tomando de pequeños sorbitos mientras la observaba con sorpresa beber tequila tras otro.

-Desde cuándo bebes así?- preguntó Estados Unidos mirándola fijamente.

-¡Jaja! Así se bebe aquí- exclamó México ya con el alcohol un poco subido, luego miró con burla al vaso que sostenía Estados Unidos y repitió sus mismas palabras- Pero lo mismo me pregunto cariño, ¿Desde cuándo bebes así? Aquí se toma de a Hidalgo.

-De a Hidal...?- comenzó, pero sacudió la cabeza cambiando de tema- Déjalo, you're drunk.

-¡Que no me hables en Ingleeeeésss! Carajo contigo- México resopló y volvió a tomar la botella. Estados Unidos alargó la mano y se la retiró antes de que pudiera quitársela-Iralo, dame esssso

México trató de alzarse para alcanzar su brazo, pero se dio cuenta de que sus caras estaban demasiado cerca una de la otro, tanto, que le rozaba la nariz y sus pómulos con los anteojos.

Un sonrojo que no era proveniente de su estado de ebriedad, le coloreó las mejillas y se retiró.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo haciendo un puchero y mirando hacia otro lado.

Estados Unidos trató de distraerse sirviéndose el segundo vaso. Lo miró por unos momento balanceándolo entre el índice, anular y pulgar. Lo subió hasta sus labios e intentó beberlo "de a Hidalgo" como dijo México.

El fuerte sabor hizo que sintiera su garganta en llamas por un momento. Carraspeó con los ojos un poco llorosos. México soltó una risita.

-Vas aprendiendo- aprobó.

Cuando pudo recuperarse, giró la cabeza y se encontró a México mirándolo con atención.

-What's…Que pasa?- se corrigió antes de que la mexicana le proporcionara un zape.

México arrugó las cejas.

-Es quee…¡no lo entttiendo!- gimió, dejando caer la cabeza en la barra.

Estados Unidos debía admitir que era divertido verla en ese estado, no andaba con esa cara toda seria, o más bien, hostil, cuando él andaba cerca.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

México levantó la cabeza, con una mano le quito los anteojos y alzó la otra para hacer hacia atrás el cabello que le caía en el rostro. Alfred alzó las cejas ante la repentina acción de la chica.

-¿?

-¡No me mires así que parecees cachorrito!- gruñó. Él dejó escapar una risa- ¿Qué ess tan graciossoo?

-Nothing. Ya enserio, ¿que no entiendes?

-Porque fregados me gustas tanto, idiota. ¿Qué acaso estás cieego o queé?

Soltó un respingo de sorpresa ante la repentina confesión. Ella nunca soltaba las cosas tan directas, de verdad estaba ebria.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero a veces su actitud le hacía pensar lo contrario. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que México había tenido una demostración de afecto hacia él.

-Quiero decir- continuó al ver el estado de mutis en el que se había quedado el americano-Como…Ale…mania. También es güero y de ojos azules y está bien bueno…¡pero tenía que gustarme precisamente el niño irritante de América!

Enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios había dicho de Alemania?

-María Itzel Fernández Núñez, hora de regresar a la cama.

-Parecess mi papá llamándome assí- frunció el ceño.

-Yo creo que ni España lograba controlarte- se levantó de la silla, pasó una mano detrás de sus rodillas, otra en su espalda y la cargó en brazos.

-¡Puedo caminar sola!- protestó

-Really not- esbozó una sonrisa traviesa ante las cejas inclinadas.

-Alfred F. Jones, déjame en el suelo- le advirtió con su mismo juego.

-Siempre tan necia, my dearest one.

México se sonrojó de nuevo y Estados Unidos rio de nuevo.

De una patada abrió la puerta del cuarto de la chica, entró y la recostó en el colchón. Tomó las cobijas revueltas y la cubrió hasta los hombros. Al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras hacía el viaje corto de la sala hasta las habitaciones.

Besó su frente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Obviamente no iba a recordar nada, y no le iba a decir, dejaría que eventualmente se acordara de la confesión que hizo impulsada por el alcohol. Le daría tiempo para que se lo dijera sin necesidad de este

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''

**Hoy me dio por ponerme de cursi xD**

**Ya es el segundo fic que subo hoy! Mi mente anda cooperativa C:**

**Blah, blah, espero que les haya gustado!**

Para los que no sepan que significa tomarse un tequila "De a Hidalgo" XD . /question/index?qid=20060925101518AAIGTZL


End file.
